To Bend and Break
by Lord of silver fountains
Summary: The death of Lord Voldemort came with the end of the wizarding worlds freedom. He destroyed Voldemort by absorbing his power and stripping the man Tom Riddle of his magic. The death Eaters were rounded up and many were given the Kiss, however five were spared along with the ex-Dark Lord himself. Severus Snapes POV. WARNING: NON-CON, TORTURE, EXTREMELY DARK. TRIGGER WARNINGS


To Bend and Break.

**A/N: Here is my first fanfic for Harry Potter. This is a very dark fic with a lot of warnings. I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I make, please review, but no flames**.

You had known the moment you were dragged from your tiny cell in Azkaban that you would not be amongst those getting the Kiss. As you stood in what had once been the Great Hall of Riddle Manor you are once again reminded of how big the hall is. Kneeling on the raised Dias at the front of the hall is Tom Riddle, his once magnificent stature had been reduced to a fearful naked waif chained to the stage, he is facing the hall and the four other bound figures. Lucius, Draco, Rabastian and Rudolphus.

He stands from the throne just behind Riddle and raised his hand.

"Strip." The command is calm and unyielding. You stare at Him in shock, your expression mirrored by the other four men beside you. Never had their lord ever made you, or the others strip. Then, hesitantly they began to remove their prison garb. Finally you all stand shivering in you boxers, He raises an eyebrow.

"I thought I told you to strip. You are still wearing clothes." Again you blanch, staring at Him with wide eyes. Draco has begun to whimper slightly and Lucius to sweat. You just grit your teeth and pulled down your boxers leaving you exposed and humiliated. The others hesitate before following your example. Only until you are all naked does He make a move. His magic lashes out at you, binding your limbs and collaring you before they are forced to your knees.

"It is time to begin." He says softly before standing gracefully and leaving the room.

You kneel chained with your heads bent forwards for two weeks. It is within this week and the next, that He broke each and every one of you.

The first day is spent in silence and shock, the numbness of your minds and bodies and the complete and utter denial of what is happening to you. He comes back around what used to be dinner time. You will never forget how Riddle had tried to face the torture stoically, but the screams and the pleading did not take long to fly from his mouth as He beat him into a bloody mess. He was left kneeling on the floor with quiet sobs shaking his body. Needless to say, you don't sleep that night.

The second day is spent in utter humiliation. The Lestrange brothers curse and spit as He holds court for His new kingdom. Death Eaters are sentenced right in front of your eyes, people you once knew. Merlin, even some you considered to be friends. Bellatrix is tortured to death by His red headed demons. He has never forgiven the insane woman for the death of the Golden Trio. The you kneel naked and exposed before the new Ministry and the Wizards of your world. For the most you are ignored, but the damage was to their minds and their prides. He returned the same as yesterday and soon Riddle was begging and screaming for mercy once again.

The third day was un eventful until He had Riddle dragged to a separate room, he didn't return that night.

The fourth day had your neck and knees aching from their positioning on the floor. Draco sobs silently beside you. Quietly begging for forgiveness and whimpering apologies. Lucius doesn't stop him, he is silent. You all are.

When He returns on the fifth day Riddle is with him. He wears thin robes that lows as he walks, but beneath it is nothing but bare skin. He has shackles around his wrists and ankles and a collar fitted around his neck. He leads Riddle by a decorated leash. When He sits, Riddle kneels at his feet. A content look about him. The four remaining death eaters knew that he had been defeated and broken. He had broken one of them within the week. How long would it take for the rest.

Draco was the next to give in. When He came in the next day with Riddle crawling behind him Draco cried and apologized and begged. Tears and snot streaming down his face. He looked over his old school rival, His eyes gleaming with a mix of malice and triumph. He nodded to his two guards and they pulled him, pleading, from the room. Lucius begins to beg for mercy for his son but he is instantly silenced with a Cruciatus. He is helpless to watch his son be dragged away to possibly his death, you want to help your once friend, but the circumstances are getting to you. Neither you nor Lucius sleep that night.

The Lestrange twins are taken early on the seventh morning and don't return until late that night, they huddle as close to each other as they can, whimpering pitifully. It is obvious that He knew what it would take to bend their wills till they broke. The twins had always had a low pain threshold and a high sense of self preservation. They wouldn't take long to master.

The twins are broken through pain. The pain that the Dark Lord had quite often underestimated. The pain of watching a sibling or close friend be hurt in the most horrible ways. Rebastian was forced to watch as his brother was brought to the brink of insanity again and again in through physical, mental and magical torture. He broke through comfort. He whispered comforting thoughts and calming words into both of their ears, killing them with kindness and remaking them however he wanted. They broke to his overwhelming forgiveness, and they guarded Him with as much ferocity as they loved each other.

Lucius is broken through his own sexual nature. He is mastered, tamed and broken through his own specialized form of torture. Lucius had often raped many men, women and children before killing them with a knife to the throat. So He broke him in turn. He didn't take him from you as he raped him, in fact He did it so that you could see. At first Lucius fought, he rebelled with his very being until the pleasure was too much to ignore and he begged for release. But He did not give it to him. He took him in every way he knew how. He was a gentle lover during their first time, a savage brute who craved power over another, he brought Lucius into such heights of pleasure before denying him. It didn't take long for Lucius to beg mercy. He cried out oaths and promises, begging for release no matter the cost. It was two days after his torture began that Lucius gave up and gave in. He lay utterly used up in his new Masters arms, his skin covers in blood, sweat and cum. Welts and abrasions over every part of his body. Nothing had been spared in those days. Lucius craved His touch, craved to be used by Him. It was with a whispered command with a single hand resting on Lucius permanent erection that had him coming so hard his world went white. Lucius had been emptied of every prideful attribute that had made him him. It was only Evander, his new name, now. Lucius now cared for nothing but achieving release again and again in every possible way. Then he too was taken away.

You kneel restlessly that night. Remembering all the times you had belittled and mocked Him when you taught Him. He will give you no mercy and you know it.

You are left in anticipation for two days after watching them lead your best friend away like a puppy to be groomed for his new master. You think of every possibility of every scenario that could possibly play out. You think yourself ready for anything He could dish out. You had readied your shields for pain and violation. Not for kindness or gentleness.

He took you to His bed and you shook. But that night he explored your body until you were achingly hard and on the cusp of release. He didn't deny you, in fact you came many times that night. He never hurt you nor belittled you. He brought you to the brink many times, then brought you over in a death so sweet it made your mind melt. Of course you fought Him every time He took you, but you always have in. You can't even remember when you stopped fighting Him and began to go to His bed willingly every night. He taught you so much and tried to improve you, you had been so foolish to fight Him. Once you realized that He said that you were ready to begin training. Then His plans for you became clear. He trained you in every way possible to service His every desire. He taught you to enjoy pain and to sit for hours on end with a cock up your arse. Soon you could go days without coming, your need only to be for his pleasure and His release. He trained you well. By the time you realized what He had done to you, how He had broken you, you couldn't care. All you wanted was Him. Every hour of every day.

Now you sit comfortable at his feet, His heavy cock a welcome weight in your mouth, content to just let it lie there as if you were a part of his clothing. Lucius shifts languidly on your left, the vibrator in his anus making soft humming noises in time with his stuttering breaths. Tom leans into His hand as He strokes his hair like one would a loyal dog. Behind Him are the twins. They are standing stiffly and alertly, prepared to defend their saviour at any cost. Draco stands proudly on his left, directly behind his father. He doesn't even glance at his father or you with a a pitying or disgusted look. He doesn't react when he is ordered to kneel. In fact he looks relieved to do so. You sometimes wonder what He did to Draco,but you chase the thought away nearly as quickly as it enters your mind. Master is good to all his pets. You close your eyes and concentrate on the warmth in your mouth. Master pets your hair with his left hand a and urges you to suck on him like one would a candy, you comply of course. How could you ever disobey Him.

"It is finished." He whispers, his green eyes alight with triumph. You echo this triumph as he spills himself into your mouth and you swallow around his cock. As you clean him off you look into His eyes. He is content, so you are content. Life would be very empty indeed if he was unhappy.

**A/N: So there you go. I am considering writing a companion piece for this, another one-shot for a couple years after this happened. If you didn't like please keep it to yourself I have enough going on in the real world I don't need you beating my self esteem down even more because you didn't like this. **

**For those who do review and read I would like you to let me know if you would like a companion piece for this.**

**have a Good Summer Everyone!**


End file.
